1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to the field of adjustable covers and seating systems for wheelchairs.
2. Discussion Of The Background
Current covers for wheelchair seating systems are generally of two types. The first type essentially resembles an elastic shower cap in overall look and operation. The second type in contrast commonly includes a zipper or other closure and actually fits over and completely encloses or encases the underlying seating members.
The shower cap or stretch type cover has the advantage that accessories such as abductors, adductors, and hip guides as well as fluid pads can be selectively added on top of the basic seating member or cushion and the cap will stretch to accommodate them. To do so, the shower cap type cover commonly has an elastic band about its open end. In use, the elastic band essentially expands and contracts as needed to properly fit the cap over the particular seating arrangement (e.g., base seating cushion alone or with various combinations of accessories and/or fluid pads). The shower cap cover is desirably drawn relatively snugly over the top of the seating members with any excess material being drawn underneath the base cushion of the seat. If excess cap material were left on top, it could fold over on top of itself and possibly cause excessive pressure on the skin of the user. The material on the top, on the other hand, cannot be drawn so tightly that it hammocks and does not freely give way under the bony prominences (e.g., ischial tuberosities and coccyx) of the user. Excess material on the sides is also undesirable as it could catch in the wheelchair spokes. Consequently, it is further desirable to tuck any such excess material under the seat as is possible with a shower cap type cover.
The enclosing type covers commonly use a zipper and literally do enclose or encase the underlying seating members. Enclosure covers offer several advantages over shower cap type ones. For example, enclosure covers tend to be more sanitary (e.g., they can keep body fluids and dust and dirt from entering the enclosed seating members) and tend to offer some protection against damage to the bottom surface of the enclosed seat. They can be provided with a handle which is helpful particularly if the seating system is heavy. They also permit the use of non-skid material and/or fasteners (e.g., hook and loop) on their bottom surfaces which then can cooperate with non-skid and/or fasteners on the wheelchair for increased stability. However, with enclosure type covers, hammocking of the top surface and excess material gathering on the top and sides can be problems when various accessories and/or fluid pads are added or removed from the base seating cushion.
With the above in mind, the adjustable cover the present invention was developed. With it, the best features of both a shower cap or stretch cover and an enclosure cover have been combined into a superior cover design.